


The Nogitsune and Their Little Fox (and His Chimera)

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fox forms that let you keep your clothes on, Kuriam calls Stiles Little Red, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune returns to help Stiles, OOCness, Season 5 AU, Stiles & Kuriam join Theo's pack, Stiles helps Theo become Alpha by killing the beast, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Void returns to help Stiles be a Nogistune, Void's name is Kuriam, but also saves Mason in the processes, it's only really mentioned briefly and not gone into very much detail, sort off, they kind forget about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: “We came back because when we created your body when we split, we only had the magic to create something like us and by us, we mean a nogitsune,” Void explained, taking the moment to watch as Stiles flinched and a look of panic and fear morph on to his express.Void’s tone changed into a reinsuring one to try and help sooth Stiles, “We came back because even a nogitsune wouldn’t leave a fledgeling to learn on their own. Kitsune of any kind take care of their young, even if they have no relations, even if they aren’t born but rather turned later in life.”





	The Nogitsune and Their Little Fox (and His Chimera)

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spelling mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**The Nogitsune and Their Little Fox**

**(and His Chimera)**

 

Stiles was pretty sure it was way past midnight yet sleep evaded him still. Laying tucked up under his covers and head on his favourite pillow did nothing to stop his mind from trying to process everything that had happen recently. Tracy, the Dread Doctors, Donovan (and how much he lacked any empathy and deep, deep down enjoyed killing him), _Theo_ , and the fact that slowly his involvement in the pack was waning – not on his part, just the others. It had started long before Theo ( _stupidly attractive Theo_ ) had arrived back in Beacon Hills; in fact, it truly become noticeable after the whole de-aged Derek fiasco.

 

It was all because of the Nogitsune. Stiles knew it; he was the reason why Allison and Aidan were dead, why other random people were injured and dead, so why wouldn’t they get rid of him? He wouldn’t be able to cause them any other problems that way.

 

Stiles let out a deep but shaky breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, Stiles tried willing himself to sleep but sighed in frustration when flashes of an impaled Donavon appeared before him.

 

“I thought you had gotten over your sleep problem.”

 

Stiles jolted, his arm flailing at whoever the voice belongs to and sent them tumbling off the bed with a fucking _yip_.

 

Wait, sent tumbling from the bed?

 

Stiles sat up, his eyes widening as they landed on the [grey, orange, and white fox](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/455356212295634239/) that was getting to its feet. It shook its head and looked up at him, “That wasn’t very nice, Little Red.”

 

Stiles hisses at the nickname but also felt his blood rush in his ears and his heart pound. Only one person had ever called him that.

 

The Nogitsune.

 

“W-What are you-you're not meant to-,” Stiles choked, unable to get the sentence out. They were meant to be inside that wood cylinder and buried somewhere in France.

 

Void sighed, glancing up to the ceiling for a moment as if pondering on what to say but didn’t comment, instead, they moved forwards and leapt up onto his bed; hardly paying the wary look Stiles was sending them any attention. They sat by the edge, giving Stiles enough space so that he wouldn’t feel any more threatened or boxed in by them.

 

“Forgive us for the scare, Little Red,” they hummed. Stiles noted that the hoarse and croaky voice they’d had while taking the form of the bandaged guy (Rhys, if he recalls correctly) was long gone, was it the voice they chose for that form then? Was it because the person underneath had been burned alive and the damage affected the ability to speak normally? Did it work like that because Void had taken his voice when wearing his form?

 

Stiles pushed that aside instead deciding to focus on the fox, “Why are you back here? You could be anywhere you want, so why here?”

 

Void nods, licking their lips at the thought, “You’re right, we could be anywhere we’d like – stirring up some chaos, a little strife.”

 

Stiles gave a low groan sound. Void snickered before continuing, “But we came back for a reason. That reason is you.”

 

Stiles glared, lips parting to comment but closed as Void continued, “Let us speak first, yes?”

 

There was no hostility in their voice so Stiles pursed his lips and reluctantly did so.

 

“We came back because when we created your body when we split, we only had the magic to create something like _us_ and by us, we mean a _nogitsune_ ,” Void explained, taking the moment to watch as Stiles flinched and a look of panic and fear morph on to his express.

 

Void’s tone changed into a reinsuring one to try and help sooth Stiles, “We came back because even a nogitsune wouldn’t leave a fledgeling to learn on their own. Kitsune of any kind take care of their young, even if they have no relations, even if they aren’t born but rather _turned_ later in life.”

 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, falling back onto the bed and he clenched his hair in his fists. His mind raced, _nogitsune_. He was turning into a nogitsune – was a nogitsune? He choked, eyes burned and he knew by the lack of ability to breathe properly and shaking he was on the verge on a panic attack.

 

Suddenly hands were gently pulling him up and against a chest. He didn’t care if it was Void because they were cuddling him to their chest, gently cooing – sounding more animal then human as gently rumbles escaped their chest and throat. The feeling of being pressed against Void’s chest was grounding, a sort of grounding he needed despite who Void was and what they’d done.

 

Eventually the feeling past, Stiles slumped against Void’s chest drained. He drifted off.

 

 

§ 

 

 

Stiles leapt over the fallen log, his feet against the ground and fallen leaves and twigs crunching the only sound that filled his ears. He twitched when another set of feet echoed and pushed himself faster, determined to win their game this time.

 

He passed a stream and started to curve back around, passing where he had been previously to hopefully confuse Kuriam by the scent that was already there. Running let his frustration out.

 

Dead bodies were being taken, _Josh’s_ had been taken (not to mention that Theo knew he’d killed Donavon) but not before whoever was taking the bodies punched Theo, dragged him from his car and flipped it with him still inside. He regained consciousness to Theo tugging him from his car and struggled to breathe because of the smoke he’d inhaled.

 

Then Kira had _murdered_ a Chimera because of something that happened to her fox. Kuriam seemed to think she’d been overdosed on Foxfire, which sent the fox inside her crazy. They seemed generally interested in this, even pondering on going and extracting the Foxfire and absorbing it for their self. Stiles asked if it would just affect them like Kira. They laughed and said they were a lot older than the kit was.

 

Aside from all that, Stiles had hardly talked to anyone except when they’d needed something – even Scott. He didn’t both trying to speak about it, he had other things to deal with. His training with Kuriam seemed to come along nice – their words, not his – saying that Stiles was doing well from someone of his kind. A turned Kitsune was rare, Kuriam said as far as they know, there’s only ever been a handful to exist and they would generally have trouble with their powers for obvious reasons that they hadn’t been born – much like bitten were-creatures are.

 

Stiles found it was an interesting concept to learn about.

 

It was also interesting that none of the weres in Beacon Hills had noticed his change. Kuriam even said the more he trained, the more his scent adjusted, not much but still there was most certainly a difference that weres _should_ notice.

 

Stiles _had_ noticed Theo giving him a few glances every now and then – did he notice? No one else certainly did, even if Theo had, he’d not said anything about it.

 

Stiles soon found himself starting to crave, a concept that was frightening but something about it just felt _right_. Kuriam explained that the need to stir chaos or strife was something that was basically genetic in Dark Kitsunes. They even admitted that when they were younger, they worked alongside a doctor where they’d take the pain of a patient to help satisfy their hunger and they’d loved being able to help others in need like that.

 

Kuriam wasn’t completely evil – nogitsunes weren’t evil in general - they were tricksters, they loved pranks and feed from the created chaos, the injuries or death is a secondary effect to them. They don’t live in a world of black and white (like Scott does for example) but rather grey. Everything has a justification for them, so Stiles isn’t surprised when Kuriam tells them that they don’t take well to promises being broken, Nogitsune especially. Kuriam even stating that Stiles had seen everything in grey shades long before they’d come along.

 

The former human couldn’t disagree.

 

Stiles thought when back to his hunger, Kuriam had started taking him to a hospit- a body slammed into Stiles and sent him in the ground, grunting as the weight forces the air from his lungs. Stiles groans as [Kuriam](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/1/11/Magnus-Bane-image-magnus-bane-36106058-500-208.gif/revision/latest?cb=20150407022800) rolls off him with a snicker. Rolling onto his back and sitting up, Stiles glared.

 

“You slowed down, your mind was somewhere else, Darling Little Red,” Kuriam comments. Stiles pursed his lips, _whoops_.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No problem, you have a lot going on – too much to think about and it hardly allows you time to just relax,” Kuriam brushes off and stood, “Still, you did well. You backtracked and we only noticed at the stream. It was an interesting idea.”

 

Stiles preens at the praise. Kuriam chuckled and held out a hand for Stiles to pull him to his feet.

 

 

§ 

 

 

Stiles let out a shout of rage, throwing his wrench at the window of his Jeep that had broken down once again, smashing the glass in the process; he didn’t care. Stiles blood boiled, it bubbled under his skin and the fox in him demanded justice.

 

His eyes tingled and he felt his new teeth extend but he didn’t care. He just roared and punched the hood of his Jeep, ignoring the pulsing sensation the punch caused – it would heal. His claws dug into the metal as he rested his forehead against the heated and smoking hood, body shaking with his anger.

 

Stiles twitched as he felt the familiar presence of Kuriam. They didn’t speak, just joined him, resting their hip against the front of his Jeep.

 

After serval long minutes, Kuriam finally spoke, “May we inquire what caused this anger?”

 

“Scott found out about Donavon,” Stiles answer through gritted teeth, his claw dug deeper into the metal “The first thing he’s said to me in nearly a week and he said _I had a fucking choice_. That it wasn’t self-defence. He finally kicked me from the pack.”

 

“Let's go for a run,” Kuriam replied, their hand settling on Stiles’ shoulder firmly, reassuringly.

 

Stiles pushed off the hood, glancing at the older Nogitsune and nodded. Stiles followed Kuriam as they lead him to the nearby trees. Once far enough in, Stiles watches as Kuriam shifted into his fox form. They glanced back at Stiles, he copied.

 

He felt his body become shorter, morph into a new shape, his clothes drawing into his body and replaced with fur that was [white, a pinky orange, small patches of grey black and a dark orange](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/89579480070588362/). He’d yet to get around to finding what type of fox he was.

 

Kuriam leads the duo as they ran, no destination in mind. The run allowed Stiles to work through his thoughts, anger and figure out where to go from here.

 

First thing first, cut complete contact with Scott. No more helping the pack with research, nothing – they could try and use their own brains for once. He wouldn’t be around anymore for them to just use because of his ability to research anything and everything.

 

If anyone tried to talk to him about what was happening at the moment, he’d tell them to piss off, it wasn’t his problem anymore. When they would start arguing and ‘what the hell are you thinking, it’s our job’ or whatever, he’d tell them to go to Scott fucking McCall for answers.

 

The duo arrived at a lookout, both settled and watching the city below them. The rain had long ago stopped and wouldn’t return, so Stiles didn’t have to worry about getting his fur wet.

 

It was peaceful, he noted, the sounds of the owls and the rustling of the wind in the trees brought forth a part of him, a part that felt like he belonged here.

 

Kuriam shuffled closer, his bigger body easily curling around him. Stiles sighed and allowed the gently rumbling Kuriam made to ease him into sleep.

 

 

§ 

 

 

Kuriam trails after Stiles as they enter his home, having returned to his Jeep and called a tow-truck the next morning. Kuriam wondered into the kitchen to make breakfast. Stiles joins them, making the pair tea.

 

Noah quietly came down the stairs, greeting his son and Kuriam. Stiles tensely smiles but it didn’t take long for him to crack and spill what happened with Scott. Noah was openly annoyed, frustrated at Scott. Telling Stiles if Scott was going to be like that, make sure he knows that he wasn’t going to getting help from Stiles again.

 

Stiles explained he was going to.

 

It had been a long time coming, Noah admitted to Kuriam once Stiles went up to shower. Noah had noticed the distance forming and surprised the older Nogitsune by the comment.

 

“Yes, well you didn’t think I would take well to you returning either,” Noah answered them when Kurian voiced their surprised.

 

Kuriam smiled, “We were most certainly surprised, Noah.”

 

Noah knew. Stiles had come to his father a day after Donovan, explaining that he’d killed him. How Donovan had become a chimera and threaten Noah, then Stiles. The wendigo promising to eat Stiles’ leg then go after his father. Stiles explains how he’d climbed the scaffolding and pulled the pin out, how Donovan had been impaled.

 

Noah immediately called it self-defence. Stiles sobbed at his words.

 

Then a few days later Kurian had reappeared in Stiles’ life and after the duo talked further went to find Noah and talk with him as well. Stiles was done keeping secrets from his father. For obvious reasons, Noah was angry at first but after explanations were given, he calmed. He asked questions and Kurian willingly answered them.

 

Answered how Stiles was in the process of becoming a Nogitsune and how that happened, how Kitsune didn’t abandon their kind – especially young kits growing into their power. They explained that they were going to take Stiles under their wing (Kurian said tail instead, which got Stiles laughing). Noah was willing to give them a chance.

 

 _“That is all that I could ask of you right now, that you give me a chance”_ Kurian had said, bowing to show his respect and thankfulness. The action had surprised the family of two.

 

Noah eventually warmed up to them further, Kuriam ending up in the guest room. Although, more often than not slept next to Stiles. Surprisingly Noah didn’t care all that much, he _trusted_ Kuriam with his son.

 

 

 §

 

 

“I don’t think Scott wants to talk with you right now, but I think your dad does,” Theo comments.

 

Stiles froze, the door closed again and he stepped towards Theo.

 

“What did you do,” were the only words that Stiles uttered, it took everything in him to keep a straight face. Not to snap and get up in his face demanding answers. He ignored the Scott part.

 

“Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. He found me instead,” Theo added, just as vaguely.

 

Stiles twitched, “Where is he? Did you hurt him?”

 

“I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills,” Theo ignored his questions, instead changing the topic. Stiles wanted to rip this throat out but knew that wouldn’t give him the answers he wanted, “I'm here for a pack. I came for the werecoyote; whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee; the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues, _I came for Void Stiles_. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott.”

 

 _Oh…_ oh _. That explained so much_ , Stiles thought bitterly.

 

“Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles,” Theo added, moving forwards.

 

“No offence or anything,” Stiles started dryly, in other words in total offence, “I don’t care, Theo.”

 

Stiles movements were purposeful and calculated.

 

“But you will tell me where my father is and if you’ve harmed him in any way, you’ll find that I’ll be scattering your body parts all across Beacon Hills.”

 

Theo smirks, there wasn’t a flutter or skip of Stiles' heart. He’d meant the entire thing.

 

“I’d also like to inform you that I’m not ‘Void Stiles’ – that was another entity their self,” Stiles explained his voice cold, Theo’s face flickered with interest, “But I think you’ll find that I can be just as cruel, it won’t matter if you’re a _wolf_ or not.”

 

 

§

 

 

Stiles punched Theo, sending the latter to the ground. He laughed, “That it! That want I’ve been wanting! It felt good, right?”

 

Theo grinned up at Stiles, only for it to grow wider as Stiles snarled, flashing a [gilver colour](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=gilver+color&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwig76K-ws7aAhVNOMAKHTLABI8Q_AUICigB&biw=2011&bih=1238#imgrc=KvhcvEh-PhEBKM:) and his teeth sharpened.

 

“I knew it! I knew you weren’t human!” Theo laughed again, climbing to his feet, “I caught it in your scent. It was extremely subtle but over the weeks its changed – I’m surprised none of the pack noticed!”

 

“Well their idiots,” Stiles snarled, “But I’m not here to discuss me or my former pack, Theo. _Where. Is. My. Father.”_

 

 

§

 

 

So, Hayden was dead. Liam now knew Stiles was no longer part of the pack, he was generally shocked at the news. Liam added that he almost killed Scott tonight.

 

A part of Stiles was happy, Scott had been hurt – and by his own beta too. The fox in him purred in amusement and happiness at the situation but he didn’t allow it to show in his expression or scent. The newly turned Nogitsune was getting good at acting now.

 

A nurse greeted stiles, leading him to his father’s hospital room and everything about his father’s situation suddenly washed over him. His adrenalin rush and need to help his father was more important at the time but that had worn off now.

 

 _:Dads in hospital, come?:_ To Kur

_:Be there in a few:_ From Kur

 

Stiles let his phone screen fade to black and couldn’t stop his body from fidgeting – leg bouncing, running his hand through his hair. His dad and Kuriam were the only people he truly had left.

 

He tuned in with his enhanced hearing and managed to catch Kuriam’s voice as they arrived asking for his father’s room.

 

Stiles got to his feet and was out the room, immediately throwing himself into Kuriam’s chest. He sobbed and Kuriam gently nuzzled into his neck, silently comforting him. They weren’t good at the verbal kind.

 

 

§ 

 

 

Stiles heard Scott as he arrived with Parrish and an unconscious Lydia. Kuriam quickly searched their minds and concluded that Theo had taken Lydia to the forest and went through some sort of shock leaving her catatonic.

 

Kuriam guessed that Theo wanted to bring back some Chimeras? But Stiles didn’t care at that moment, instead, the fox under his skin had reared its head up again at the scent of Scott, the previous anger and betrayal flooding through his veins with renewed anger on top of that, that now included his father’s injured state.

 

It was Scott's fault all this was happening.

 

Stiles was on his feet and out the door of his father’s room in seconds, storming angrily towards Scott. Scott had the audacity to look surprised.

 

Stiles body moved on its own, grabbing and throwing Scott against the wall of the hospital, before throwing him to the floor. Stiles climbed on top of him, growling.

 

“So you trusted me? Huh? You trust me? So where have you fucking been? Where the fuck have you been, all this time – this is all your fucking fault!”

 

Stiles only just managed to control his fox as nurses all started flocking towards the pair at the sight of a fight. It was Kuriam that dragged Stiles from Scott, holding him back as Stiles fought against them.

 

“Stiles!” Kuriam’s voice was firm and he paused, glancing at them. Kuriam gave a pointed look.

 

Stiles swallowed and stopped fighting, he glanced back to Scott and glared at his confused look.

 

“Stiles, your dad isn’t the only one who’s been hurt tonight,” He spoke up.

 

Stiles looked at him observing his blooded white t-shirt, he sneered, “You’ll heal.”

 

“It’s not about me. It’s Lydia.”

 

Stiles just gave him a blank look, “You think I care about her? She hasn’t spoken to me in nearly two weeks, and when she does it’s not about asking how I am – it’s about the latest problem _your_ little pack has.”

 

Scott flinched, his eyes widened. His lips parted to speak but Kuriam beat him to it.

 

“Perhaps it is best if you and I return to Noah,” Kuriam spoke softly to Stiles.

 

Stiles spun around and stormed back to his father’s room.

 

Kuriam paused, glancing over his shoulder at Scott, who’d gotten to his feet. They locked eyes and Kuriam looked him up and down before scrunching his nose up in distaste, “Stay away from Stiles if you know what’s good for you.”

 

 

§

 

 

Stiles wanted to scream again as his father suddenly took a turn for the worst. As he feeds and tugged the pain from his father, Kuriam opened Noah’s file to look at his x-ray. His sharp eyes caught sight of something unfamiliar, he tilted his head.

 

“Does this look strange to you?” they asked, showing Stiles the x-ray. Stiles’ eyes lock onto the odd shape in his father’s x-ray. The young Nogitsune stood, snatching it from Kuriam’s hand to look closer.

 

“It looks like a piece of bone?” Stiles murmured. It clicked for both of them, “ _From whatever attacked him_.”

 

The duo locked eyes than they were rushing from the room to find Melissa.

 

 

§

 

 

Stiles ran through the forest in human form, Kuriam in fox form not far behind him. His father had practically demanded the pair go home and freshen up, let off some steam. Noah was going to be there when they returned after all.

 

Stiles used this chance to do that, running helped with the pent-up energy and allowed him to clear his thoughts again. He’d acted irrationally, but Kuriam reinsured him that it was alright to feel like that, Scott had betrayed him, the younger Nogitsune had every right to be angry and act upon it.

 

Stiles came to a stop as his nose caught several scents. The one that stands out the most is Theo’s. Kuriam stops next to him, sniffing the air, having obviously caught the scents too.

 

They were strong, having been here recently or at least past through this part of the woods. Stiles exhaled deeply and crouched as Kuriam took to glancing around, it went silently for a moment and Stiles used it to speak.

 

“Where do you want to head to next, Kur?” there was no answer, Stiles frowned and glanced over his shoulder but tensed as his gaze landed on Theo. The blond was leaning on a tree, a smirk on his lips.

 

“Theo,” Stiles greeted steadily as he stood.

 

“Stiles,” Theo greeted in return, his gaze moved to Kuriam who was eyeing the blond with suspicion, “Who’s your friends?”

 

“Kuriam,” Said friend answered, it was still weird hearing a fox talk.

 

Theo smirk grew, but he also looked intrigued, “Your turner?”

 

“Sort off,” Kuriam answered and shifting into his human form, “Stiles become a Nogitsune when we split us in two.”

 

“Nogitsune?” now they really had Theo’s attention, he pushed off the tree and moved closer, “I was wondering what you were, your scent was unfamiliar and I couldn’t recognize it with any others I’ve smelt.”

 

“Well your own scent smells odd,” Kuriam shot back, “You’re not a true mutt, you’ve got coyote and chemicals all over you as well – we're honestly surprised that none of the little pack didn’t notice you’re a chimera.”

 

Stiles smirked as Theo’s brows when up but the chimera didn’t look offended or angry at the jab.

 

“What are you doing out here, Theo?” Stiles questions, “You can’t serious just be wondering out in the middle of the forest.”

 

Theo’s chuckles, “I’ve been training my pack.”

 

That caught the duo of Nogitsunes attention.

 

 

§ 

 

 

Kuriam and Stiles are on the borderlines of joining Theo’s ‘pack’, Theo wasn’t an Alpha but he was generally good at helping the other Chimera. Theo however, _was_ looking to become an Alpha.

 

Theo was also kind enough to tell them about the Beast that was roaming the streets of Beacon Hills. That it was another Chimera created by the Dread Doctors and his plan to take the Beasts power and kill it.

 

 _“Fucking brilliant,”_ Stiles had muttered but hadn’t protested. Kuriam snorted.

 

 

§

 

 

During the mission get Lydia from Eichen House, Stiles is the one to kill Valack, his claws stink into his throat and rips it out. He remembered seeing Lydia’s eyes widen as his eyes flash but she wasn’t in a state to argue as Theo and Stiles worked on getting the Banshee from Eichen House.

 

 

§

 

 

Kuriam managed to overhear the McCall pack finding out the Beast was Mason while stalking them. Theo wanted to take him out as soon as possible but Stiles puts a stop to that plan.

 

“I won’t let you kill Mason, Theo – the kid's done nothing wrong. He means a lot to Corey, your pack mate, you don’t do that to pack mates. We’ll figure out another way.”

 

They do. They manage to talk to Mason and tell him everything, Corey a little hesitant because it meant that Mason still had to die for it but the chance of anything going wrong was minimal.

 

The plan is to paralyze Mason with Kanima venom, where Theo would then kill him, absorbing the Beast’s power. Afterwards using the chemicals Theo had used to bring the other chimera back on Mason.

 

 

§ 

 

 

Scott corners Stiles about what Lydia had seen when Theo and Stiles saved her. Stiles confirms that he’s no longer human. Scott tries apologizing but Stiles wasn’t having any of it.

 

“You can shove your ‘I’m sorry’ up your ass, Scott,” Stiles snapped, “I don’t care, our ten years friendship is over – I never want to speak to you again unless the situation is life or death.”

 

“Stiles,” said person and Scott turn to Theo as he called out.

 

Stiles nodded in greeted, “Everyone ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Theo smirks at Scott as Stiles move him to stand with him.

 

“Stiles,” Scott's voice is full of disbelieve and anger. Stiles didn’t even spare the True Alpha a glance. Theo shot Scott a triumphant smirk, which Scott returned with a glare.

 

 

§

 

 

They go ahead with the plan, the Beast trying to take over but was unable to because of the Kanima venom. Theo pierces Manson’s heart with Belasko’s claws as Stiles feeds on the pain making sure the process was painless for the boy. Once Mason was dead, a minute passes before they inject the formula.

 

The Dread Doctors appear mid-way through Mason’s death but Kuriam takes lead in mercilessly ripping them apart while trapping them under illusions of their darkest fears. The chimeras watched in awe as Kuriam doesn’t get a speck of blood on his clothes. He turns to them, his own gilver eyes shining in the dark, a smirk that without a doubt belonged to a Nogitsune.

 

 

§

 

 

Walking into school the next day, the McCall pack all eyed Mason warily – knowing that he was the host (rather former now, but they didn’t know) – as he walked hand in hand with Corey and the rest of the new pack which finally included Stiles.

 

A habit Stiles was beginning to notice was both Theo and he would often brush up against each other when standing next to one enough; even gravitating towards each other. Like now for an example, as they got closer to the location of the McCall pack, Theo’s fingers brush against his. Instinctively, Stiles returned the gesture that felt right to do.

 

Theo stopped in front of Scott, who’d stepped forwards, acting civil as Stiles requested that he try not to do anything to make the McCall pack target his, “You don’t have to worry anymore, we’ve solved the problem.”

 

Scott’s eyes narrow before flickering to Mason warily.

 

“Theo’s not lying,” Mason confirmed, smiled with relief, “Stiles figured out a way to save me so I’m back to just me again.”

 

Eyes all wondered to Stiles at this confirmation, Stiles smirked with a shrug.

 

“You’re 100% okay?” Liam asks, sounding happy and relieved for his best friend.

 

Mason nods with a smile, “Yeah.”

 

“What did you do?” Lydia questions, her eyes lingering on Stiles and his closeness to Theo.

 

“I killed Mason and absorbed the beast’s powers and then we brought him back,” Theo answered, the familiar smug smirk falling onto his lips.

 

A growl escapes Scott, his eyes flashing red but Theo just continues to smirk, flashing his own red eyes. The pack could feel Theo’s amusement through their pack-bonds. Something that Scott was oblivious to and therefore had never created any – it was why the pack had splinter like it had. Stiles had been in awe at the pack-bonds as they brought forth a stunning feeling, just the idea that you could feel if your pack-mates were okay at any time and sharing emotions were amazing.

 

Scott couldn’t even hide his shock at Theo’s statement.

 

“Look,” Theo began, shifting his weight onto one foot, “I’ve got what I want, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t try anything because you _think_ it’s right because of everything I’ve done.”

 

Stiles took over, “Theo’s goal was to create his own pack – he’s done that, he’s gotten an Alpha spark so that he could create a proper pack and pack-bonds with people like him.”

 

“Then why are you with him?” Scott rumbles in anger, a moment away from shifting.

 

Stiles hisses, and answering mockingly, “I’m a murderer, remember? That’s what you called me before kicking me from your pack.”

 

Scott flinches, it didn’t seem that the others (apart from Liam) knew about that as he gets looks.

 

“Stiles is more of a match for my pack anyway,” Theo comments, smirking again, “I also don’t really think you’d want a Nogitsune in your pack anyway if the previous time you faced one is anything to go by.”

 

“A Nogitsune?” Scott near whimpers at the word.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles flashes his eyes, smirking and not to subtly hinting: “I’d also like to inform you that trapping them in that container didn’t do much – I mean they did have a thousand of those flies, after all.”

 

 

§

 

 

Kuriam laughed as they relayed the conversation to them, “Does this mean Iwecan go stir some chaos now? We’ve been craving to do so for a while now.”

 

“Nothing too intense though,” Theo smirks, crossing his arms, “We don’t want McCall to retaliate ‘cause they think you’re a threat again, which we all know would end terribly for them.”

 

Stiles snickers.

 

 

§

 

 

Theo pinned him down, their lips locked. Stiles groaned as Theo ground against him, the feeling of the chimera’s body against his heated his insides and awakened an intense arousal that just festered.

 

Theo abandoned his mouth in favor of his neck, the nibbling and sucking drawing moans and pants from the fox. Theo huskily chucked against his skin and pulled back to tug Stiles’ shirt from his body. The rest of his clothes followed and Theo’s clothes joined his soon after.

 

Stiles mewled as their hard cocks brushed, Theo rumbled as Stiles tilted his head and he returned to the tempting neck offered to him again, loving the way Stiles’s breathing hitches and how he pressed up against him.

 

“Mine,” Theo breathed out against skin as fingers danced over the body below him.

 

Theo pulled back, glancing about, “Lube?”

 

Stiles gave a wave in the general direction of his nightstand, still out of breath with his pupils blown wide. Theo shifted, reaching over and pulled it open to grab the bottle.

 

Theo reached between them, stroking Stiles’s hardening cock as he grinned against the skin of collar bone.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles’s hips jerked and his scent of arousal, their combined lust, mixed together and Theo knew from the tingles of his eyes that they were glowing red. A quick glance at Stiles’s own, revealed the familiar gilver colour that he adored was there also.

 

His lips meet Stiles’s as he continue to work the fox towards an orgasm that was fast approaching him. Theo milked Stiles of his moans and pants and mewls, greedily feeding his own arousal with them. The Stiles comes, hips jerk as his face scrunches up, mouth dropping open into a pout as he does.

 

Then there’s a bit of a comical struggle before Theo had a pliable Stiles on his front, ass in the air as Theo worked a lubed finger into his hole.

 

_“Ohhhh.”_

By the sounds Stiles had made, Theo knew he’d found his prostate. He rubbed against it and Stiles moaned, shoving back into him. A second finger joined, scissoring and pumping and Stiles jolted at the intrusion, releasing a low sound of discomfort.

 

“Relax,” Theo breathed, adjusting his fingers until he’d found his prostate again and Stiles was once again trying to take his fingers deeper. Once sure the fox was open and wet enough, he removed his fingers, slicked up his cock and sunk into Stiles – who’s mouth fell open and his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

 

Theo moaned lowly as Stiles shuddered under him and his fingers knotted into the sheets. He wanted to start fucking into Stiles the second he was buried completely inside but he held himself back. Instead, he waited for Stiles to adjust to being stretched open on his cock and once Stiles relaxed he pulled his hips back before thrusting back inside.

He received a gasp and on the fifth thrust, he brushed against Stiles’s prostate causing an airy mewl to escape the fox. Theo shifted his position, his fingers linking between Stiles and his body covered Stiles’ in a possessive display that was undeniable, the new angle hit Stiles’s prostate continuously. More moans, pants, mewls filled the room because of this and soon enough Stiles was pushing back into him.

Theo’s pace picked up until he was pounding into Stiles and moving closer and closer to their orgasms.

 

One, two, three thrusts and he came in Stiles, hips jerking and body tensing, as Stiles gasped and tried to move to get himself off. Theo closed his eyes, feeling his control slip out of his hands as pleasure rushed through him, before he moved one hand and jerked Stiles off in quick, hard strokes that had Stiles coming moments later with a broken sounding sob.

 

Theo eased out and fell onto his side, taking Stiles with him. Theo wrapped his arms around Stiles, drawing him in while scenting and breathing, before kissing Stiles’s jaw and humming in pleasure.


End file.
